


A Study in Scene Settings

by whatsalarrie



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Violence, i wouldn't rlly call it graphic but, im bad at heavily descriptive language, its mostly dialogue, its so bad but its also my first work on ao3, lowkey Mercutio/Benvolio, mercutio fucking dies if u didn't know, mercutio is a sassy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsalarrie/pseuds/whatsalarrie
Summary: He stood close to him, looking down on him because of the height difference. ‘Men’s eyes were made to look,’ he steps back and looks out onto the street, to the people on the street who had turned to see what was happening ‘so let them gaze!’ he threw his arms out to the side and bowed slightly. He then turns to Benvolio again ‘I will not move for no mans pleasure, I.’ ~~~A year nine english assignment: Rewrite a scene from romeo and juliet and place it in a different setting, with different actors.Act 3, Scene 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ok so im not so sure about this but Basically my english asisgnment was r+j fanfic. we were allowed to pick a scene and rewrite it, so i chose Act 3, Scene 1. We originally got to change the setting and recast the characters but then we got to turn it into a narrative. I fuckin love my english teacher. Sooo i'll let u guys know my recast as well just bc i Can.
> 
> Mercutio: Daveed Diggs (aka the literal perfect actor for mercutio)  
> Benvolio: Osric Chau  
> Tybalt: John Boyega  
> Romeo: Ki Hong Lee
> 
> It's set in a dodgy street in front of an old as church. i guess its the hood idfk
> 
> i apologise for mistakes bc this was a 1 day assignment and it was fairly rushed

 

Benvolio sighed and turned down the rap song playing through their radio, he slid down onto the lower step of the church entrance next to Mercutio and when he didn’t acknowledge him, he sighed again. Mercutio looked over at his friend lazily.

 

‘Come on, Mercutio, let’s call it a day. It’s hot outside and there’s Capulets all over the place. If we stay they’re sure to start a fight.’ Benvolio complained.

 

Mercutio laughed heartily and pushed his hair out of his face ‘Benvolio, you’re like one of those guys who walks into a bar, throws their gun on the table and says “I pray I never have to use this”, but by his second drink he’s pulled it on the bartender.’ He teases.

 

Benvolio looks at him in amusement ‘Am I really?’

 

Mercutio nodded ‘Yeah, man, if you’re in the mood you’d get angry over a tiny little thing,’ Benvolio pushed him lightly and laughed before Mercutio spoke again ‘If there was another person with such a temper you’d both be dead, because you’d have killed each other. You, my friend, would fight someone if they had a larger beard than you, and let’s be honest, most people do. You once started a fight with a guy who coughed and woke a sleeping dog. Yet, here you are, trying to _avoid_ a fight.’

 

Benvolio folded his arms grumpily ‘If I fought as much as you, my life insurace rates would soar through the roof.’

 

Mercutio looked over, confused ‘You don’t even have life insurance.’ Benvolio smacked him on the arm again and they both chuckled. 

 

Benvolio stopped laughing and tapped Mercutio on the shoulder ‘Just our luck, here comes the Capulets.’

 

Mercutio shrugged and leaned back onto the step above, his arms behind him propping him up ‘I don’t care.’ The song playing ended, and another one started, IDFWU by Big Sean.

 

At the front of the group of threemen was Tybalt, who had a quick word with his friends before turning to Mercutio and Benvolio and plastering on a clearly fake smile. He cleared his throat and Benvolio turned off the radio just as the beat changed. ‘Good afternoon, boys, could I have a word with one of you?’ Tybalt asked.

 

Mercutio leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning ‘You already had multiple words with both of us, make it a word and a punch.’ 

 

Tybalt’s smile dropped and he clenched his fist by his side ‘Happily, but only if you’d give me a reason to do so.’

 

‘Oh come on, surely you can find a reason without me having to give you one.’ Mercutio chuckled dryly.

 

Tybalt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, using everything he had in him to resist punching Mercutio. ‘Mercutio, you hang out with Romeo,’ he stated.

 

Mercutio’s eyes snapped open and he finally sits up to stare at Tybalt ‘Hang out? Who do you think we are? Muscians in a band?’ he shouted. He pulls back his open shirt slightly to reveal the handle of his gun, shoved into his jeans. ‘Watch yourself, Tybalt.’ he scoffs ‘“Hang out”’

 

‘Mercutio,’ Benvolio warns, resting a hand on his shoulder ‘We’re in public, anyone can see us, anyone could report us to the Chief. Either take this somewhere private,’ he turns to Tybalt ‘or leave.’ 

 

Mercutio chuckled and pushed Benvolio’s hand off so he could stand up and face Tybalt. He stood close to him, looking down on him because of the height difference. ‘Men’s eyes were made to look,’ he steps back and looks out onto the street, to the people on the street who had turned to see what was happening ‘so let them gaze!’ he threw his arms out to the side and bowed slightly. He then turns to Benvolio again ‘I will not move for no mans pleasure, I.’ 

 

Benvolio chuckled and shook his head at his friends words, he’d always been one for theatrics. Tybalt only stared, an angry and confused expression across his face

 

‘Mercutio! Benvolio!’ everybody turns in the direction of Romeo’s voice as he comes jogging down the street.

 

A devilish grin crosses Tybalt’s face when he sees him. ‘Exactly who I was looking for,’ he mumbled, then shouted ‘Romeo!’ 

 

Romeo slowed to a stop next to Tybalt, a giddy smile on his face. Tybalt’s grin disappeared and he became angry ‘There’s only one thing I could possibly call you. A villain.’

 

Romeo’s own smile fell and he looked almost hurt. ‘Tybalt…’ he hesitated ‘Tybalt, I have a reason that I need to love you, a reason that I have to put aside my rage. I’m no villain, trust me. You really don’t know me at all.I can’t say much more, so goodbye.’ Romeo took Tybalt’s hand and shook it before going to sit on the top step. 

 

Tybalt stared blankly at the hand Romeo had shaken for a moment before whipping around and storming towards Romeo ‘Your words can’t excuse what you did to me. I made a fool of myself in front of my uncle because of _you_.’ He spat ‘Man up and fight me.’

 

Romeo stood back up solemnly ‘I disagree. I’ve never done you harm, not any that I intended. I love you more than you can understand, and until you know the reason, you never will. I’m sorry, I won’t fight you. Be satisfied with that.’ He said.

 

Mercutio grabbed Romeo by the arm and pulled him around to face him ‘What are you doing? You never back down from a fight!’ before Romeo could reply Mercutio let go of him and faced Tybalt ‘I’ll do it then. Prince of cats, its time you lost one of those nine lives.’ 

 

Tybalt laughs for a moment, before realising that for once in his life, Mercutio wasn’t kidding around. ‘You’re going to fight me?’

 

‘If you fight back, yeah. No guns, though. Too easy.’

 

Tybalt pulled his gun out and dropped it on the ground to declare that he would fight. They stared each other down for a moment while Mercutio dropped his own.

 

‘Mercutio, stop, he’s not worth it!’ Romeo pleaded desperately.

 

Mercutio ignored him, instead he charged forward and tackled Tybalt to the ground, he’d usually wait for Tybalt to make the first move, but not this time. There was punches thrown, and untranslatable shouting for only a few seconds. 

 

Romeo looked frantically to Benvolio ‘Are we going to let them do this? Come on, help me!’ he begged his cousin. He shook his head with a blank expression and grabbed Romeo’s arm to hold him back. 

 

‘Stop! All of you! Please!’ He finally broke free of Benvolio’s grip and tried to pull Mercutio out of the fight, only to fail miserably, and while he was trying Tybalt used the advantage to pull out his pocket knife and stab Mercutio, right in the middle of his abdomen. 

 

Mercutio stood up and stumbled back a few steps, clutching the area that was hurt. Tybalt stood also, he stared at Mercutio with an unreadable expression.

 

‘I’m hurt, and it’s both of your faults.’ Mercutio said dryly, looking between Romeo and Tybalt.

 

‘Is it bad?’ Romeo asked, approaching Mercutio slowly.

 

Mercutio waved him off ‘No, it’s a scratch,’ he lies ‘It’s enough though. I’d say I’ve got two minutes max.’ He looked down at it and removed his bloody hand carefully, the flow was heavy and the wound was deep. 

 

‘Mercutio, it can’t be that deep, come on, you’re alright, aren’t you?’ Romeo sounded desperate for Mercutio to reveal that he was joking.

 

‘No, you’re right, it could be deeper, but it’s enough. It’s doing the job.’ He paused ‘Ask for me tomorrow and you’ll find me a grave man. I’m done for.’ Benvolio laughed weakly behind Romeo.

 

Romeo turned angrily to Tybalt ‘Tybalt, look what you—‘

 

‘No, don’t you dare blame him!’ Mercutio interrupted furiously ‘This is both of your doing. Your houses, your names, had you been mature enough to resolve your differences for only a second this wouldn’t have happened!’ he shouted. ‘Curse you both! And your families!’ he turned to Romeo ‘I was winning, dude, if you hadn’t gotten involved I would’ve been fine.’ He said, softer this time.

 

Romeo choked oh his answer slightly ‘I- I thought it was the right thing to do!’ 

 

Mercutio looked away from them, and looked at Benvolio. ‘Ben—‘ he started, but cut himself off when he fell to the ground. 

 

Benvolio rushed over to him and lifted him up slightly under his arm, Romeo went to help but he pushed him away ‘You’ve done enough, Romeo,’ he almost snarled. He looekd back to Mercutio, whose hair had fallen into his face and sweat covered his entire body ‘Hey, you can’t die like this, buddy.’

 

‘I’m afraid I have to, I don’t have much choice at this point,’ he looked down briefly at his wound and saw the bloodflow still hadn’t stopped. He looked back up to see Benvolio crying quietly ‘I’m not dead yet, you idiot, don’t cry while I’m still alive.’ He looked around to Romeo and Tybalt who had stood silently and watched in horror ‘Go to hell, both of you,’ he choked out. He turned back to Benvolio and whispered one last thing that no one else heard. 

 

And then, with no other warning, his body went limp, his eyes still open. Benvolio dropped him carefully and stood up, turning around to face Romeo and Tybalt. ‘He’s dead. Mercutio is dead.’

**Author's Note:**

> ok thanks for reading im not sorry for putting that lil bit of Gay shit in there but lort knows that benvolio and mercutio were in loveeee
> 
> update: I got an A!!!! holy shit!!!


End file.
